


Spiders Web

by Suphomie



Series: The Web [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Dead Malia, M/M, Manipulation, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, scary af!Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles spots him right away. He's in the livingroom down the main hallway. Stiles can see the top of his head in his big chair. He doesn't move, but Stiles reckons he knows. Like when a fly lands on a spiders web, the spider can tell by the vibrations. And Theo is a bit like a spider, isn't he? And Stiles is like a bug that got caught in his trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiders Web

Stiles stares at the silver doorknob in front of him. He takes in a deep breath. It's been a while since he's been in front of this door. Theos door. Stiles' old door. Not even a month has gone but it feels like years since Stiles has seen this house. Has seen Theo.

Stiles doesn't ring the doorbell. He knows that Theo's home, and being that the doors unlocked, Theo must be expecting him. Stiles walks into the dark main room and shuts the front door behind him.

Stiles spots him right away. He's in the livingroom down the main hallway. Stiles can see the top of his head in his big chair. He doesn't move, but Stiles reckons he knows. Like when a fly lands on a spiders web, the spider knows. And Theo is a bit like a spider, isn't he? And Stiles is like a bug that got caught in his trap.

Stiles walks down the dark hallway with a creeping sickness deep in his gut. It feels wrong to be back here. To be anywhere near Theo ever again. But Stiles isn't doing this for him, he's doing it for Lydia and Scott. And Malia. For Malia.

When Stiles gets to the dark livingroom he stops in the doorway. There's only one lamp on, but it's keeping Theo in the shadows. Stiles wonders how long he's been sitting here in the dark, waiting. Did he know that Stiles was coming? Or is this just how he spends his evenings when he's alone?

"Hi, Stiles," Theo says, though Stiles can't see his face. His voice is deep and calm, like always. So confident. Cocky. Stiles crosses his arms against his chest. "Missed you," he says, and Stiles can see his right hand tapping against the chair arm, "but I knew that you'd come back."

Stiles glares at the back of the leather chair. "I'm not _back_ ," Stiles grits out. How could Theo even think he'd ever come back for him?

"Well you're here," Theo says with a chuckle. He finally spins the chair around so Stiles can get a full look at him. He looks so normal. Except his hair is a bit messy, and curled, and his eyes are bloodshot. Other than that, though, pretty normal. Just like how he looked when Stiles left him.

"I'm not here to come back," Stiles clarifies, still standing in the doorway, at a comfortable distance away. He's not saying he's _afraid_ of Theo, but maybe he's a little freaked out. After everything he kind of has a right to be.

Theo looks him up and down with a predatory gaze. Stiles tries his best not to flinch, but he does a bit. He can't help it, Theo's looking at him like food that he wants to devour. "You look thin," he says, leaning back into his chair comfortably, "haven't been sleeping?"

Stiles narrows his eyes. Theo smirks and chuckles again. "I guess not," he says, still with a grin on his face, "your pillow is still in our bed."

Stiles wants to correct him and say that it's not Stiles' bed anymore. Stiles sleeps on Scotts pullout couch, very uncomfortably because Theo is keeping his pillow hostage. But priorities. Stiles isn't here to argue or fight, he's here for Lydia. For the pack. But before he can speak, Theo asks, "Did Scott send you here?"

Stiles sighs. "No," he mutters, "Scott told me not to come. He thought that if I came, you wouldn't let me leave." Theo smirks at that. Stiles squints his eyes. "Are you gonna let me leave?"

Theo shrugs casually. "I don't know yet," he says, tapping his index and middle finger on the arm of the chair, as if he's pondering. "I didn't want to let you leave the first time. But you were just going to Scotts place, remember?"

Oh, Stiles remembers. He remembers going over to Scotts and being told that Malia was _dead_. He remembers Scott telling him that it was Theo's fault. His boyfriends fault. His boyfriend had killed one of his bestfriends. Stiles takes in another deep breath, because he's not here to fight, he's here for Lydia. 

"Do you remember killing Malia?" Stiles says back, because damn, maybe he is here to fight a little bit. He hasnt confronted Theo since that night, and it's been building up.

Theo's smirk doesn't fade. Stiles' glare deepens. "No," Theo says, "because _I_ didn't kill her, Stiles."

"No you just led the desert wolf right to her, right?" Stiles says, voice getting angry. Theo lets out another breathy chuckle. Stiles huffs out a breath, and mutters, "that's not why I'm here, I don't wanna fight-"

"You wanna get back together?" Theo asks, with a grin. Stiles closes his eyes and sighs. He's not in the fucking mood to talk to Theo ever, ever again. He just wants this all to be over. "Come on, babe, you're being stupid. Just come home."

"No," Stiles says, "you know why? Because you're a psychotic murderer and I never want to fucking talk to you- or _look_ at you ever again for as long as I live."

Theo hums softly to himself, leaning further back into the leather cushions. "Can you really classify me as a murderer? I mean, I only indirectly killed one person."

"I know about the others," stiles says, voice more quiet, but still filled with rage. 

Theo sighs. "Of course you do," he says leaning his head back, "I guess Scott found out about that?" Stiles nods slightly, which makes Theo sigh again, "you know, I really wish Scott would stay out of our relationship."

"We don't have a relationship anymore," Stiles grits out between clenched teeth. Theo's smirk drops, finally. He actually looks pissed now, the way he'd get whenever Stiles talked to other guys at the store.

"No, we still do," Theo says back, staring intensely into Stiles' eyes. Stiles shifts uncomfortably, as Theo says, "do you really want to lose this over a couple of dead people?"

"You killed Malia," Stiles repeats for the umpteenth time. Theo just doesn't seem to understand that, does he? Stiles knew when they were dating that Theo was maybe a bit on the sociopathic side. But now that the cats out of the bag, Stiles feels stupid for not realizing sooner.

Theo rolls his eyes. "You fucked her once, Babe, she's nothing to cry over."

Stiles stares at Theo with wide eyes. He's insane. Like actually insane. How the fuck was Stiles so blind? He lived with Theo for months. "I try not to date homicidal whackjobs."

Theo's smirk returns. "You seemed to enjoy dating me whenever you moaned like a-"

"Stop," Stiles interupts, hands curling into tight fists. They're not together anymore and Stiles doesn't want to have to hear about when they were. He regrets it enough already. "I'm here to talk about Lydia."

Theo makes a confused face. "What about Lydia?" He asks, crossing his arms. Stiles narrows his eyes.

"You're the reason she's hurt right?" Stiles asks. Theo looks at him confused still as Stiles goes on, "she's in the hospital, dying, and you did it right?"

"What makes you think I did that?" Theo asks, sitting up in his chair. 

"You were the last person to see her," Stiles says, leaning against the livingroom wall, "you texted her to meet you at the school, then we found her there, and she hasn't woke up since."

Theo lets out a brief laugh. "Well, it wasn't me, sorry."

"You're lying," Stiles says angrily, uncrossing his arms, "fix her."

Theo tilts his head. "I'd really love to help you, baby, you know that, but it really wasn't me. I swear."

Stiles licks his bottom lip. He doesn't know if Theo's lying or not, but he really doesn't want to be here for another second. "This was a waste of time," he mutters to himself, before he turns around.

"I don't think so," Theo says, standing, and grabbing Stiles' wrist. Stiles turns around, and tries to pull away, but Theo is too strong. Theo leans in really close and says, "I miss you."

Stiles looks away, disgusted by the words. He doesn't even want to _look_ at Theo anymore. He once felt such- love- for him, and now he's absolutely revolted. Theo reaches out his other hand and strokes his cheek. Stiles flinches away. "Stiles, we're good together. And I know that you miss me too."

Stiles shakes his head. He doesn't miss him. At all. Not even a tiny, little bit. Theo continues, "I was gonna give you a couple more weeks until I went after you, but I didn't realize I missed you _this much_ until now."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "You were gonna come after me?" He asks indignantly. He's not a dog, Theo can't just come after him like he's ran away. 

"Of course," Theo says, like its a nice sentiment instead of a crazy possessive thing that only a psycho would do, "I was gonna give you a little time. But, I kind of thought that you'd come back sooner than that."

"Didn't come back," Stiles repeats, still trying to struggle away from the tight grip on his arm. 

Theo shakes his head. "Yeah you did," he says with a smirk, "you missed me."

"The only thing I miss is not being terrified of you," Stiles mutters under his breath. Theo makes a sympathic face, and rubs a hand over Stiles' arm oh so gently.

"Aw, baby," he says, "I don't want you to be scared of me," he smirks, and adds, "well, not too scared."

"Let go of me," Stiles says, pulling his arm away agressivly. But Theo just pushes him roughly into the wall, and pins him down by both wrists. 

Theo grins. Stiles struggles against him futilely, and says agressivly, "let go of me!" 

"I don't think so," Theo says, keeping him in place with almost no effort, "I think it's time you came back home, babe." Stiles is about to say something when Theo continues, "just because Malia's dead doesn't mean I don't love you. You're my boyfriend, baby."

"Stop calling me that," Stiles grits out, pushing himself away, but not getting very far. God, he fucking hates how powerless he is against Theo. He hates that he's afraid of him now.

"Why?" Theo asks, face close to Stiles'. He must know how intimidating he is, the way he gets in Stiles space, while Stiles is powerless to stop him. "You're mine," Theo says, voice suddenly dark, "I can call you whatever I want."

"I'm not a thing," Stiles spits out, clenching his fists in anger. Theo laughs, almost evilly, if Stiles had to decribe it. 

"No, you're not," he says, blue eyes piercing Stiles' Amber ones, "but you are mine, Stiles. We both know that. You knew that the minute you moved in."

"I didn't fucking know what I was signing up for," Stiles says, voice loud and agressive. He's pissed. Beyond pissed. He's furious. Theo doesn't fucking get to hurt him and kill people and just get what he wants in the end. "You lied and manipulated me, and Scott and _Malia_!"

Theo reaches a hand to Stiles' face a wipes a tear that Stiles didn't realize was falling down his cheek. Stiles wants nothing more than to bite the hand and make Theo hurt and bleed. 

"I'm sorry, baby," Theo says, voice insincere, "I'm sorry that you're hurting, but we can get through this, why should we have to end our relationship?"

"Cause I hate you," Stiles spits out, voice venomous. And God, why doesn't Stiles enjoy this as much as he should? He should mean it when he says he hates Theo, why doesn't he?

And Theo doesn't like this either. His face turns scary and a hand moves to Stiles' throat. Stiles chokes as Theos hand tightens. "Stiles, I don't wanna hurt you," he says with a calm voice, as he cuts off Stiles' air supply, "but I think we both know I'm willing to. So stop being stupid, and stay the night. Then we can see what happens."

Stiles hand tightens on Theo's hand. Like a spider killing his prey. Sadly, Stiles seems like he's eternally going to be Theo's prey. And maybe Stiles won't be wrapped up in web and eaten, but he will be trapped. If he stays the night he's never leaving. 

But he really doesn't have a choice, does he? Because Theo is choking him, and if Stiles refuses, he might kill him. And that might be a little worse than being a live in boyfriend. 

"C'mon," Theo says, not loosening his grip, but also not sounding angry, just sounding calm, "stay the night."

Stiles nods his head. Theo looks happy when he finally releases his grip, causing Stiles to fall onto the floor, clutching his throat and coughing. "Good boy," Theo says, petting Stiles head like a dog while he splutters for air on the floor. 

Stiles looks up at him with a dirty glare. "I'm sorry," Theo says, "but you really left me no choice."

Stiles rubs his throat and looks down to the floor. Scott was right, he was stupid to come. Lydias still in the hospital, Malias still dead, now Stiles is just with Theo again. Theo leans down and gives Stiles a quick peck on his forehead. 

"Let's go to bed," Theo says, scratching behind his ear comfortingly, "you haven't slept in days, I can tell."

Stiles looks him up and down. "Have you?" He asks, noting Theo's bloodshot eyes and the now visible dark circles. His skin is a little pale too. If they were still dating- which they certainly are not- Stiles would probably tell him to get some sleep and then make him some soup. But Theo's a psychopath, so Stiles couldn't give a shit.

Theo laughs. "Not really," he says, standing up and helping Stiles up with him, "I guess you're kind of like my pillow; I can't sleep without you."

Stiles doesn't respond to that. All he wants right now is to go to sleep, and yes, he missed their stupid bed. Not Theo, but the bed. The house. For Gods sake, his pillow. 

Theo takes one of Stiles' hands and leads him up the stairs. Stiles doesn't struggle, just follows him. When they're in the bedroom, Theo wraps a thick blanket around him and then spoons him from behind. He whispers into Stiles' ear, "I love you."

Stiles just sighs. It may not be a web, but Stiles is certainly wrapped up, with a spider clinging to him. And now he's trapped in the spiders web for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like a continuation of this story!!


End file.
